Existing conventional bathtubs and showers are designed for an “average” person, but such tubs are difficult to use by persons with disabilities and/or the elderly. The vertical walls of conventional bathtubs must be stepped over to enter and exit the bathtub, which is difficult or impossible for some people. Some devices are available to assist disabled or elderly persons in entering, exiting and using showers, but many such devices do not allow a user to soak in or use a bathtub. The conventional devices cannot be retrofit or temporarily installed into an existing bathtub or shower unit. Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a better device that can assist an elderly or disabled person to enter and exit a bathtub.